


Taking it Slow

by SkippyfromRWBYg



Category: Girls und Panzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyfromRWBYg/pseuds/SkippyfromRWBYg
Summary: WIP





	1. Chapter 1

Another dreary morning walking to work. The sea air and salt sticks to everything and chills the air like it always does. You idly browse things on your phone, only occasionally looking up to make sure you don't walk into something, be it a lamppost or one of the St Gloriana girls rushing  
to their morning classes. As always. You've been on this damn ship so long you've lapsed into routine. You'd think living on a massive aircraft carrier would be interesting but after a while you stopped even noticing it. Working at a convenience store probably isn't helping, but someone's gotta do it. You're basically here to supply the students of the school that is the only reason this damn ship even exists. They're pretty much the only people you see at work, or almost anywhere else. It's not all bad, if you're being honest. Some of them are pretty cute. Not that you'd even have the chance you talk to them, as they're all too busy to even notice you. A fact you're reminded of as you round a corner and a pink blur slams into you at what feels like a hundred miles per hour, knocking you to the ground. You look up at the offender staggering from the impact, her stunning pink hair flying as she pirouettes to keep her balance. She comes to a stop and take a tender step toward you, until she glances at her watch, her eyes narrowing in what looks like panic before she pulls an about-face and takes off at a full sprint in the other direction.  
>"ohmygodimsorrybutimlateigottagobyeSORRY"  
The end of her avalanche of an apology fades almost as fast as her image does as she tears down the sidewalk, book bag and wild hair flailing behind her.  
"Maniac..."  
You curse under your breath as you stand up and collect your things, getting back on track. That gently wasn't the kind of break of routine you were hoping for.

Another boring day at work passes you by. Helping some customers, restocking, typical convenience store things. The usual stream of St Gloriana students files in and out making quick supply runs between classes, but the pink-haired girl that ran you over this morning isn't among them. You might just give her a piece of your mind about being so reckless if she was. Rounding out the day, you lock up and start your walk home as the sun starts to set. The usual. At least you won't get killed by flying schoolgirls this time. As you round the corner and almost finish your walk home, a rumbling in the distance catches your attention. Your flat backs up to the practice driving area St Gloriana's tankery team uses, but that's usually only during the day. As you peek over the retaining wall, you see a sky blue Crusader Mk III, bearing the distinctive Gloriana markings, tearing around the dirt oval, making short stops and sliding turns. While most tanks would have to make a slow pivoting turn, this one is sliding on the loose ground, doing quick 180s and reverse turns. You've only had a passing interest in tankery, but it's fascinating to watch. Whoever is driving must be a real pro. As the tank tears by the bit of wall you're leaning on, throwing gravel and bits of turf into the air, it suddenly pulls an extremely harf stop, sliding to a halt a few feet away. The Crusader slowly reverses up to you and the engine cuts out. A few seconds later, the driver's hatch swings open with a heavy thud. After a few seconds of struggling, a familiar face appears over the hull. The pink haired girl from earlier. It takes her a second to recognise you.  
>"Oh...hi."  
She sinks down in shame, just her amber eyes peeking at you over the tank's hull.  
>"Sorry for, well, running you over...I was really late."  
"You should really try to be more careful."  
>"Yeah...sorry. Wait! I can make it up to you though!"

The girl suddenly leaps from the hatch, landing solidly on the ground in front of you.  
>"You wanna go for a joyride? You'd definitely be the only guy who can say he's been in the fastest tank at St. Gloriana!"  
She leans in close, covering her mouth like she's telling you a secret.  
>"and if we're being honest, the fastest in all of tankery too."  
That's a hell of an opportunity, you won't let it slip away from you.  
"That's a pretty big statement. I've heard those Anzio tankettes are pretty quick.  
The girl almost looks insulted that you challenged her abilities.  
"Let's see what you've got, Miss...?"  
>"Ah!"  
She suddenly bolts upright, slamming her heels together and firing off a salute.  
>"Rosehip, St Gloriana Cavalry Tank Platoon commander!"  
She returns to her previous casual demeanor, shaking your hand firmly with a very proud nod.  
>"Pleased to meet you. And you are?"  
"Anon. Convenience store attendant first class!"  
You mimic her salute and report. She gives you an incredulous look before bursting into laughter. She nearly doubled over giggling at you, and you can't help but follow along. Her laugh is pretty contagious. Wiping tears from her eyes, Rosehip hops onto the top of the tank in one swift move, extending her hand to help you up.  
>"You get the best seat in the house, commander's position. I'll be driving. Hold on tight."  
She shuts the hatch over your head and hops back into the driver's seat, starting the engine and putting it in gear. As Rosehip guns the engine and takes off down the straight, you wonder if this might have been a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
>"Nobody'll find out. You scared or something?"  
"Doesn't the commander usually direct the driver by kicking her?"  
>"Point taken."  
Rosehip eases the control handles forward and starts to pick up speed. The entire tank is rattling and the engine roars as the tank accelerates around the track. A few laps and you've picked up some serious speed. The engine is howling at max speed and you can feel the Crusader sliding in the turns.   
>"I TOOK THE SPEED LIMITER OFF SO I CAN DO THIS, HANG ON!"  
Rosehip jams one of the control sticks full backward, locking the left track as you enter the straightaway, the tank quickly snapping into a nearly 180 degree turn and skidding to a halt.   
>"aww man. Almost got it that time."  
"I'm not sure if this is safe-"  
>"just one more try and I'll get it for sure! Hang on!"  
Before you can respond, Rosehip gains a look of fiery determination and slams the throttle open yet again. A few more laps to pick up maximum speed and she's ready to try again. Coming out of the turn somehow even faster than last time, Rosehip plants both her feet against the front of the tank and yanks the brake with all her might. The tank begins to rotate. The ear shattering BANG of a track shearing off thunders over even the screaming tank engine. The vehicle lurches to one side and skids uncontrollably toward the brick wall. You barely get your arm up to brace yourself against the turret before everything cuts to black with an earth shattering bang.

The noise is deafening. Metal shears and you're almost knocked off your feet by the impact, saving yourself from a serious hesd injury only by bracing your arm against the turret. You'll have a nasty bruise, but you're otherwise okay.  
As the ringing in your ears subsides you lean down to check on Rosehip. A few taps on the shoulder elicit no response. Uh oh. You quickly exit the tank and move to the drivers hatch, brushing off some bits of the concrete wall the tank is now partially embedded in before hastily flinging it open. You were expecting Rosehip to pop out of the hatch, but no such thing happens. In fact, she's not moving at all, slumped to the side in the driver's seat, head hanging down. Instincts take over and you hook your arms under hers and haul her out of the driver's seat, being as careful as you can to be gentle. She still offers no response, just dead weight. As you lay her back against the turret, you see a stream of crimson running down her forehead and around her eye. Lifting up her bangs, she's got a nasty wound where it looks like her head hit the driver's periscope. She's still not responding, only managing a faint murmur as you look her over for other injuries. You've learned enough about these things to know that you need to get her taken care of ASAP. Your house essentially backs up to this training range, so you figure you'll just bring her back there and get her patched up long enough for an actual qualified nurse to show up. You realize she'll probably be a bit shocked to wake up in a strange place, but what other choice do you have? As for the Cavalry tank half-buried in the retaining wall, you have no idea what to do about that. Rosehip would probably know, so you guess you'll just deal with it later? You carefully cradle Rosehip in your arms and start trudging back home. You knew this was a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

You're thankful your house backs up to this place, because after just a few minutes of walking, your legs are already hurting. After a very tricky balancing act to unlock your front door, you manage to get the still-unconscious  
Rosehip upstairs and onto your bed, where you break out some bandages to dress her wound. It looked bad at first, but once cleaned up, it shouldn't even be noticeable once it heals. You do your best to be gentle as you finish wrapping the bandage. You brush a few locks of pink hair out of the way and sit back to admire your work. Now that you have a second to look, you're taken back by the fact that Rosehip is actually...pretty beautiful. The fading sunset tricking in though the window casts her already vibrant hair in even more stunning color, giving her an almost golden halo in the pale light. You can't help but stare.  
>"hnnnnnnng"  
A sudden noise from Rosehip pulls you out of your trance. Her expression becomes a wince as she screws her eyes shut and presses a hand to her head.  
"Hey, be careful."  
Her eyes snap open, taking a look of surprise at your sudden words. She seems to immediately regret opening them, as her expression worsens at the light filling the room.  
>"ow ow ow ow ow."  
You leap across the room to shut the blinds. Rosehip seems to relax a bit at that, managing to barely open one eye without wincing.  
>"what happened?"  
"Whatever maneuver you were trying in the tank went wrong, we crashed into a wall. You hit your head something fierce, so I brought you back here to patch up your wound."  
Her fingers lightly trace the bandage on her head. Suddenly she slumps forward and buries her face in her hands.  
>"Oh my god..."  
"Is everything alright."  
Rosehip looks like she's on the edge of tears.  
>"I can't believe I did that. Darjeeling's going to flay me alive for wrecking another tank..."  
"*Another* tank?"


End file.
